City of Insanity
by ScarletWitch662
Summary: "Yeah yeah. I know you get a kick out of making people think you belong in a mental asylum. Sometimes you convince me as well." She grinned as Isabelle and Alec started their own hushed conversation and reached up to nip the blonds' ear. "Who says I need to convince you. My insanity is well known round here, you know?" Some are insane. Some fall in love. Both apply to Raze.


**I don't own The Mortal Instruments**

The air in the club was thick and musty. The pounding of the music seemed to drag her through the moving tangle of sweaty bodies as she let out an occasional twist of her own. Much like her adoptive sister, clubs had always been a place she felt comfortable in. No one knew who she was. The only things expected of her were to dance and drink.

Of course this particular night was not the time for her to drink twenty seven shots- her personal record.

A laugh escaped her lips as she spotted what she was looking for in the crowd and it appeared that her sister had as well. The head of blue snapped towards the other girl and scanned his cat like eyes over her white dress and ruby necklace, leaving behind a pretty (but disappointed) red head as he followed the girl clad in white.

"Better luck next time, ginger!"

Laughing like a mad woman, she turned on her heel before the red head got a good look at her face. Her body once again swished amongst the many drunk dancers as she made her was towards the storage cupboard her friend and her new catch had disappeared into seconds before.

"Really? Not the time to laugh like a maniac."

Ignoring her new companion's words, she slid into the room after him with only one more boy coming after her.

"-our name?"

"Isabelle."

Her face twisted at her sister's flirtatious tone and she gagged silently causing the least mature of the two boys to hide his slight smirk.

"That's a nice name."

Though she was her sister, she had to admit that Isabelle looked truly beautiful and it was no wonder that the blue haired boy was lured so easily into their trap. Not even a blind man would refuse the chocolate eyed girl's company.

"I haven't seen you hear before."

"You're asking me if I come here often?"

The boy beside her scoffed at Isabelle's giggle. Of course she'd reveal her identity in such a manner. It was almost comical how the boy stared at her sister with wide eyes before freezing at the sight of a metallic coil wrapped around her wrist.

"You-"

The whip lashed out before he could say another word and the golden rope sent the already staggering boy to his knees and coiled around him tightly. His body writhed on the floor as he was bound by the strong metal and pure hatred shone on his face as he glared at Isabelle.

"He's all yours boys."

"I am most definitely _not_ a boy dear sister."

Her voice rang out in he room and was soon followed by a loud and unrestrained snort.

"You got that right."

"I'm not gonna ask how you know that." A third voice joined the room and a blue eyes boy strode out beside the first- both just as beautiful as the girls though one was as dark haired as night and one had locks as golden as the sun.

"So," the blonde called out. "Are there any more with you?"

"Any other what?"

"Oh fuck you." She yelled. "You know exactly what we are, you bastard."

The boy writhed for another few seconds before slumping and letting his second set of teeth grind together.

" _Shadowhunter._ "

The first blonde boy grinned. "Got you," He said.

"C'mon. We knew what he fucking was already you idiot," she grunted.

His grin widened even further.

"That was a bad word."

"Not what you said last night."

"Ew," Isabelle groaned loudly. "Enough from you two. Focus on the task at hand."

"So, you still haven't told us if there are any others of your kind with you. Care to answer?" The blonde called over to the boy slumped against a pillar.

Pain filled the punk boy's face as the coiled whip tightened around his ankles. "I don't know what you're talking about," he moaned, keeping up the same front though he had been given away long ago.

"He means other demons," the second, taller and darker haired boy finally joined the conversation. "You do know what a demon is, don't you?"

"No shit Alec," the unnamed girl drawled with a wicked grin on her face, ignoring Isabelle's sharp look.

A similar tone to her own continued before she could carry on. "Demons," her blond companion said. "Religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood here, for the purpose of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our own home dimension-"

"Not you as well, Jace." Isabelle glared at him just as she her adoptive sister moments previously.

"Isabelle's right," Alec muttered. "Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics- or demonology."

The second girl's head snapped up and she smirked victoriously. "Have I corrupted you Alec? Did you actually make a _joke_?"

Alec pushed her playfully into Jace only to find that the boy was staring at the struggling blue haired figure with a gaze not to different to a hungry lion's.

"These three think I talk too much. Do _you_ think I talk too much?"

"I could give you information!" He cried with hope. "I know where Valentine is."

"Valentine's six feet under," -her voice had a tinge of suspicion. "He's just toying with us."

Isabelle nodded in agreement with her only female companion. "Yeah, just kill it, Jace. It's not going to tell us a anything we don't already know."

A glint of metal shone in the dark room as Jace raised his knife high in the air. The oddly translucent material was set with rubies and seemed to cause the bound boy to writhe no matter what other pain it caused him.

"Valentine is back!" he cried out again. "All the Infernal World know it- I know it- I can tell you where her is-"

"By the fucking angel!" her voice echoed loudly. "Do you not listen. What do you think six feet under mean exactly? Every time we catch one of you bastards you claim that Valentine is alive. Are your tiny brains not capable of understanding the concept of _death_? Do you want me to show you what _death_ is?"

She stepped up beside Jace who was already turning the knife towards the demon.

"Stop!" A new voice joined the fiasco." You can't so this."

Jace whirled and his knife clattered against the dusty floor as a look of shock took over his face. The blue haired boy was gaping and the expression was mirrored over Alec and Isabelle's faces whilst an eyebrow shot up the second girl's face.

The red headed girl that had danced beside the bound demon stood before them with a horrified look on her face. Her green eyes flashed between the people in front of her and she appeared to believe that they were each more crazed than the other.

"What's this?" Alec was the first to speak for once and it didn't take the others long to get over their shock.

"It's a girl, Alec." he begun. "Surely you've seen girl before. Your sister Isabelle is one and you must have noticed Raze standing next to me, right?"

Raze turned to the ginger girl with a feral grin. "A mundie girl, huh? And she can see us?"

"Of course I can see you!" the red head cried. "I'm not blind, you know."

"Mm hm." Raze let her eyebrow fly up again. "Keep telling yourself that. Now shoo mundie."

"You're the crazy girl from before, aren't you?"

Huffing slightly, she glanced over at Jace and glared at him once she saw a familiar smirk forming. "I see you've made a name for yourself already. She's right though- leave if you know what's good for you, mundie."

"I am not going anywhere," she yelled, not moving from her spot. "Or you'll kill him."

"And you care because..."Isabelle scoffed. "It's not like you know him or anything."

The red head stared at the dark haired girl incredulously. "But...what? You can't just go around and _kill_ people! Are you all crazy?"

"Of course we're crazy-" "Speak for yourself." "Shut it, Jace. And you're right- we can't just go around killing _people_."

Seeing the girl's confused expression at Raze's response, Jace rolled his eyes. "That thing little girl, is not a person. It may look like a person and bleed like a person but I assure you- it's a monster."

" _Jace._ " Isabelle warned. "That's enough of your dramatics.

"Ok...you're _all_ crazy then," the girl stepped back. "I've called the police, you know? Any second now and they'll get you. All of you-"

"She's lying," Alec's doubtful voice was heard after his long silence. "Jace- do you-"

The sentence was never finished and what happened next seemed to shock everyone just the same. The blue haired demon ripped free of the coiled whip and threw himself at Jace with a tremendous yell.

The clawed monster slashed at the blonde as they tumbled round the room only for him to retaliate with his own fists. The red headed girl stepped back only to trip and fall on a loose wire. Isabelle's shrieks joined the chaos as the blue haired monster sat on Jace's chest with its claws already digging in.

The ginger girl watched as the three strangers ran to their friend's aid, Isabelle already raising her metallic whip and slashing it over the demon's back. It only took a second for Jace to roll over and plunge his knife into the creature's chest. The torture ended for the demon as Raze kicked at its head and sent it skidding a few feet. Black fluid stained the floor and Jace's clothes.

 _"So be it. The forsaken will take you all."_

The words though quiet were as loud as Isabelle had shrieked minutes before. And they were the last before the boy began to twitch and fold into itself turning into nothing entirely.

Raze was the first to move as she blocked the tiny red head in her steps as she tried to escape. The taller girl stared her down and one of her hands found itself in a strong vice around the green eyed girl's wrist.

"I knew you were fucking stupid," her words were surprisingly harsh compared to her usual insane laughter. "You could've gotten him killed, mundie."

"He's crazy," her prisoner despaired. " _You're_ crazy. Just wait till the police are he-"

"The police are only interested in bodies. And I think that problem is long solved."

The ginger stared straight at the girl in front of her as a familiar manic grin formed on her face. Turning away quickly, she looked at the spot the blue haired boy had been only to find nothing.

"They return to their home dimension when they die," Jace said, cradling his damaged arm. "Just in case you were wondering."

The golden eyed boy looked over at Alec who just happened to have a very disapproving look on his face.

"What?" The pointed glance sent his way was all he needed. "Oh come on, Alec. She already knows too much. She can _see_ us."

"Fine. But we are not bringing her to the Institute. She's a _mundie_ ," Isabelle spat. "Let's just let her run. No one will believe her. Let go of her Raze."

Raze let go of her arm with an almost disappointed look on her face. "Aw. I was hoping for a pet. I get lonely sometimes, you know?"

The girl took a step back as she was liberated. " _See?_ Crazy! You're not normal."

"No. We're not." Jace said. "But are we sure you are? Tell me little girl? Have you ever walked with warlocks or bargained with demons-"

"My name is _not_ little girl," She growled. "And I have no idea what you are going on about. At all."

"Feisty, this one." Raze grinned. "Sure we can't keep her?"

"I don't believe in demons or-" She continued only to be interrupted.

"Clary?"

The group turned to see a curly haired boy with glasses accompanied by a bouncer stand in the doorway. "Are you ok? The guys with knives? The crazy girl? Where are they?"

 _Clary_ span back around and was met with the same scene she'd turned away from seconds before. Jace stood in stained shirt with a lazy smirk in place beside his dark haired friend and the two girl stood alongside each other trying not to laugh.

"No..." she turned back to Simon, unsure. "My mistake. Sorry."

As they left, she was sure she heard a final manic laugh.

The four Shadowhunters trudged down the streets of New York with a strange energy. Other New Yorkers took no notice of them though black liquid stained one and they were each covered in strange tattoos.

"Guess that's another demon claiming that Valentine lives." Isabelle sighed as she scooped her hair away from the back of her neck. "And a little girl thinking that we're all mentally insane."

"That's only one of us, " Jace snorted. "Was the manic laughter really necessary? She looked a _little_ terrified."

Raze smirked. "Of course it was. Do you have any idea of how fun it is, Jacey boy?"

"Yeah yeah. I know you get a kick out of making people think you belong in a mental asylum. Sometimes you convince me as well."

She grinned as Isabelle and Alec started their own hushed conversation and reached up to nip the blonds' ear. "Who says I need to convince you. My insanity is well known round here, you know?"

The following laughter was slightly less crazy and more playful though the four still wondered who exactly the strange red head was.


End file.
